just like that ?
by teaolemon
Summary: Chapter 3 uploaded =>!! Cherish 's fic !!
1. prologue

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~JUST LIKE THAT ? ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~  
  
by : Cherish Chang   
  
slash : DM / HP   
  
Prologue   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Harry walks towards the window in the middle of the night. Waiting... he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He was just waiting. He was curious if he would be head boy this year... probably not. Hermione would do the job much better.  
  
He looked out of the window suddenly realizing what he was waiting for... A letter of course. Just to know they hadn't forgotten him. [they are probably busy doing really fun stuff...] Harry thought lying on his bed again. He felt so alone... Hedwig was gone... he couldn't talk to his friends... it just sucked here!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
the next morning he woke up feeling really miserable. But the feeling disappeared when he saw an owl with a letter sitting on his desk.  
  
He gave the owl some water and food before putting it into the cage. Then he opened the letter.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
Congratulations you have been selected to be the head boy of this year  
  
together with Mr. Malfoy you will come one day earlier to Hogwarts to receive information about your tasks in the upcoming year.  
  
I hope this wont be a problem. We think it is better this way.  
  
The list of books you will be needing this year is included.  
  
Greetings,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT??" Harry said out loud "I'M HEAD BOY!!!!! But with Malfoy? Does this mean I have to share something with him? no probably not" [I have to write a letter to Ron and Hermione about this!! I'll do that immediately! I cant believe it!! I'm head boy! I'll have a room for my own! That could come in handy!!] *giggle* he started writing the letters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
It was two weeks after he received the letter and he was sitting in the train. It was quite different this time. There were no other students on the train only professors.  
  
"Potter" he heard a familiar voice say  
  
"Malfoy" he greeted the blond Slytherin who was standing in the doorway. "So.. you are head boy to" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well, if you could read?!?! You would have known that!" Draco sneered.  
  
"FORGIVE me for trying to have a normal conversation with you! Oh wait how could I forget! Your not normal!" Harry practically yelled.  
  
"Is that all? Is that all you can say to me? Your getting weak, potter" he sneered. While walking to Harry and sitting opposite of him.  
  
"who told you you could sit there?" Harry asked angrily  
  
"I did" Draco said after that he stared through the window as if he wanted to say the discussion was over. Harry sighed and stared through the window as well [Fuck! This is NOT funny! I have to be head boy with MALFOY! Look at him! you cant even have a normal conversation with him! he is so pathetic!!] Harry thought while getting a little bit sleepy and slowly he fell asleep.  
  
"Potter!" Draco yelled into his ear.  
  
"What the...?" Harry said angrily. "What was that for?"  
  
"We'll be there in a couple of seconds" Draco sneered  
  
"I would have noticed that, Malfoy!"  
  
"Just wanted you to know" he said before leaving.  
  
[I CAN'T STAND THAT GUY!] Harry thought while walking out of the door to. He saw that the carriages were already waiting. And got in one of them. He wanted to go out immediately after seeing that Draco was in the carriage to.  
  
"And What are You doing here?" Draco asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I thought it would be fun sitting in the same carriage! We could pay a game or something" Harry answered sarcastically [I'm having a really REALLY BAD day] he thought staring out of the window again. Luckily the ride didn't take long and he was out of that carriage as soon as he could.  
  
He saw Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" he greeted them "If you would follow me I'll show you your new rooms. You both know you wont be sleeping in your tower. You will have a little tower, just for the two of you"  
  
[OH NO!!! I Think I'm Going To Die!!!!!!!!] Harry thought rolling with his eyes. They walked towards a painting.  
  
"The password is Dragon heart" Dumbledore said while the portrait opened. They walked inside.  
  
[ohmigod! What a space!] Harry thought. The common room was twice as big as the Gryffindor one. And there were two doors on the opposite of each other.  
  
"Harry, this will be you room" Dumbledore said, opening one door "And this will be your, Draco. I must inform you that you two will have to share the bathroom. There is a door connected to it in both your rooms. It was a problem at first when it was Boy/girl but I'm sure it wont be a problem now" he continued with a twinkle in his eyes while two faces stared at him. "Your stuff has been moved here already. Have a nice day I'll see you with dinner" and he left.  
  
Harry opened his bedroom door and looked inside. There was a big four- poster bed in the middle of the room. A desk on one side of the room with a fire place. On the other side there was a door. He opened it, noticing it was opened from the other side as well.  
  
"We need to make some rules about this" Draco muttered looking in Harry's eye.  
  
"We sure do, Malfoy" Harry muttered back. He closed the door again and went to the common room.  
  
Sitting on the couch he heard the other door open.  
  
"Potter?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please put on the fire? It's freezing" Draco asked  
  
"sure" Harry said surprised [did I just hear Malfoy say please? No must have imagined that]  
  
"That's better!" Draco said sitting down beside him. "now how late do you normally wake up? I know stupid question the answer is TO LATE!" Draco sneered  
  
"Eight o'clock" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Good, you may shower at eight! Than I'll have an hour" Draco said looking into the fire.  
  
"An hour?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, I don't want to look like you!" Draco sneered  
  
[Maybe I should try getting along with him] Harry though staring to Draco [is he really that evil? I cant possible imagine! I'll find out about the rumors. If he really sleeps with every girl you can imagine. Maybe I could bring some girls over some time to. Just to let him know I'm not that Good and innocent after all]  
  
reviews , pleasse ^^ 


	2. chapter1

salut !!  
  
vi , avapouhi , u'r right !!!  
  
that's NOT MY fic , it's cherish chang's !!!  
  
But i didn't change anything , je l'ai prise tel quel ( sur le site "dreams-garden.com" )   
  
Mais , o fait , t anglaise ou francaise ??? Moi je m'y retrouve plus !!!  
  
donc , je le répete , CETTE FIC A ETE ECRITE PAR CHANG CHERISH !!!! but i liked it and i wanted it to be well-known !!!  
  
Thank u for all the reviews , but , miranda and deadly_rougue , it's gonna be a slash !!!!   
  
And it was written !! Vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre ...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 -- The Bet  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
That evening after dinner Harry went up to his room and fell on his bed. [I really need a bath!] he thought standing up again. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door. There was a bath the size of a swimming pool. he watched the bath fill with water and went to his room to undress himself. Naked he returned and jumped into the bath.  
  
"Potter, would you please stop making such a mess!!" Draco sneered behind him. [did he saw me get in? Fuck! That's just great]  
  
"Sod of, Malfoy!" Harry yelled embarrassed. [why does he have to see me naked?]  
  
"I see your still a virgin" Draco said looking down  
  
Harry followed his eyes and looked down to "How can you see?"  
  
"I cant tell from you cock, you Idiot!" Draco laughed, seeing Harry was looking to it just like he was "I can tell from the way you're acting! You're blushing like a girl! If I were you I would lose my virginity as soon as possible! Just imagine the famous Harry potter 17 years old and still a virgin!"  
  
Harry blushed "I can shag with someone whenever I want to" he said quickly  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Draco asked raising one eyebrow  
  
"YES" Harry yelled  
  
"Lets make a deal.. you lose your virginity before the end of this week or else..." he said thinking "I can do with you whatever I want. You'll have to obey me for one evening"  
  
"Fine!" Harry said. Not thinking he stepped out of the bath and walked towards Draco reaching out his hand "And what will happen if I win?"  
  
"I'll have to obey you of course" Draco said shaking Harry's hand "See you in the common room in 10 minutes we'll discus the rules" he said walking towards his door but before he disappeared in his room he turned around and said: "Not bad, what you've got there. Potter" looking down again.  
  
Harry blushed realizing he was standing there naked in the middle of the bathroom. Quickly he grabbed a towel and covered his body.  
  
"No need for that Potter. I've already seen it" he sneered and closed the door.  
  
Harry went through his hair realizing what he got himself into. He dried himself up and went to his dorm. He putted on his pajamas and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Draco was already waiting for him. he sighed [this is not good! I wonder what I have to do if I have to obey him. probably make a fool of myself or clean his feet or something like that... or.... NO THAT IS DISGUSTING] he walked into the common room.  
  
Sitting in his chair he noticed Draco was staring at him.  
  
"Well... lets start" Harry said feeling a little bit nervous. Ok he was popular but would a girl shag him within a week? She must be a slut!  
  
"You have until Saturday, 6 o'clock in the evening. If you haven't shagged someone before that you'll have to obey me from 6 until 12. is that clear?" Draco said seriously.  
  
"Yes, and if I win you'll have to obey me from 6 until 12 on Saturday. Correct?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes! You'll have to sign here" he said giving a piece of parchment and a quill to Harry. Harry saw his signature was already there and signed too.  
  
"Nervous Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"No!" Harry lied.  
  
"tea?" Draco offered  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you want a cup of tea? I always drink tea in the evening" Draco smiled giving Harry a cup.  
  
"Sure" Harry said taking the cup [was that Draco smiling?] "I do have one question... what must I do when I have to obey you... could you give an example?"  
  
"Of course not! Potter that will ruin the whole thing. but I guess you have to be prepared for EVERYTHING!!" draco sneered, nipping his tea.  
  
"Right" Harry said [what the hell does he mean with EVERYTHING. Is that like sex or something? Ugh... that would be SO disgusting!! I sure hope not!]  
  
"tell me potter... ever been kissed?" Draco asked  
  
"Sure!" Harry said a little indignant  
  
"How many times? Not just kissing, French kissing" Draco sneered  
  
"I'm not going to tell you THAT" Harry said, standing up.  
  
"Calm down, potter! Relax! It's just a question, I would answer it. In fact I will answer it, after you. And be honest"  
  
"ok, 12" Harry confessed sitting in his chair again [wonder how much he kissed]  
  
"12? Not bad....25" Draco said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"25?" Harry asked  
  
"Yep! Now you can ask me a question" Draco said looking in Harry's eyes.  
  
"ok" Harry said thinking "How many times did you go further that only kissing? From the 25?"  
  
"10 times" Draco confessed "You?"  
  
"4 times" Harry said [why is he always better than me]  
  
"how far?" Draco asked  
  
"just finger" Harry tried to say without blushing "How many times did you shag someone?"  
  
"Mmm lets see" Draco said thinking very long "Sorry I have to count" [what is taking so long? Are there so many?] "..................once"  
  
"only once? How could you tell I was a virgin?" Harry asked  
  
"Just guessed" Draco laughed  
  
"When?"  
  
"Potter, it's my turn to ask a question" Draco said still laughing "who do you want to shag?"  
  
"Don't know..." Harry confessed he didn't know...  
  
"Answer!"  
  
"I guess somebody who's beautiful and has a good reputation" Harry said  
  
"Boy or Girl?" Draco asked  
  
"GIRL!! And it's my turn to ask a question" Harry said "Why did you ask that question?"  
  
"because you could be gay" Draco laughed "Are you?"  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled "you?"  
  
"Don't know...Never tried it" Draco said. "you? Ever tried it?"  
  
"No!" Harry yelled again.  
  
"Well, then you cant possible say you're not gay!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Yes I can!" Harry said indignant.  
  
"No you cant!" Draco said raising one eyebrow "But I guess you will after Saturday..." and he left the room  
  
"Malfoy? What do you mean?" Harry asked confused  
  
"Figure out yourself, potter! If I were you I would really try to win this thing" Draco sneered looking back for the last time before leaving the room.  
  
[fuck! If I don't win. I would have to have sex with Draco!?!?! This cant be happening! I'm not gay!! Am I? NO!!! Well I haven't tried it yet... I just know!! I'm NOT!] Harry said going to his room too.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued ... llol  
  
reviews , pleassse !!!   
  
ps : yes , lilou , i'm french !!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter2

salut !!!  
  
Here's the 2d chapter !!!  
  
I recall u can find this fic on dreams-garden.com , and it's from Cherish Chang !!  
  
Bonne lecture ^^  
  
Chapter 2 -- Day 1  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Day one:  
  
Harry woke up exited. This would be the day the Hogwarts train would arrive and he couldn't wait to see his friends again. He looked at his clock, 7:50.  
  
[would Malfoy be finished by now] Harry thought [I really need a shower. I'll just go and see..] he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it at first he didn't see Draco in the bathroom but than he noticed a naked body was getting out of the shower. Draco stood there with steam coming from his body and his muscular belly, arms and shoulders showed really good. His hair wasn't glued to his head either, and he was looking HOT! Harry was stunned for a moment and Draco who noticed someone was staring at him smiled.  
  
"I know you have the hots for me Potter. But please don't stare like that"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. [is THAT the Malfoy Who's always bugging be? Good lord! How can I compete with that! Now I know why girls like him so much]  
  
"sorry" was all Harry managed to say "I'll just go now"  
  
"I'm finished. You can go now" Draco said grabbing a towel "The only thing I have to do is my hair"  
  
"I'll wait until you're finished with that" Harry said and he wanted to walk away but Draco stopped him and said  
  
"I am finished with the shower! Don't be such a softy! I wont do anything" (until Saturday, Draco thought)  
  
"ok" Harry said feeling a little bit uneasy. Draco walked to the mirror and grabbed his gel and his wand. Harry undressed himself as quick as he could and ran towards the shower. Draco grinned watching him through the mirror.  
  
Harry felt the hot water over his body. He loved to wake up this way. Suddenly he felt the hot water turn into extremely cold water. He screamed.  
  
"MALFOY!! I'm going to KILL you!" he ran towards him and pushed him against the wall. Draco could only laugh.  
  
"that, that, that was so funny! You don't know what that did to me!"  
  
"Oh yes, I Do Know What That Did To You!" Harry yelled standing there like a drowned rabbit. "OR I know what that is Going to Do to you! What I am going to do to You Right Now!!!!"  
  
"You should really do something about your hair" Draco said trying to look serious and not giving any attention to Harry's treat. "It's all wet and it's hanging in your face"  
  
Harry pushed him harder to the wall, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh Harry, I like that" Draco said sarcastically  
  
Harry immediately let go of Draco, he wanted to grab a towel. But he changed his mind and grabbed the shower and pointed it towards Draco. This time it was Draco's time to scream. Draco ran out of the bathroom but lost his towel (which was around his waist). Harry laughed [that'll teach him] he thought. He turned out the shower and grabbed Draco's towel. Just to tease him a little bit more. He walked into his room and took a good look at the towel. It was black and somehow not wet at all. There were little dragons and Draco's name embroidered in the black soft fabric. [It must have been an expensive towel] Harry thought. And threw the towel on his bed. He got dressed and without thinking he grabbed the towel and putted it in his wardrobe.  
  
He went downstairs for breakfast and thought about what he was going to do. He went outside and saw Draco was practicing quidditch. He sneaked towards the field and climbed into a tree to spy in Draco. He noticed Draco had improved really much. His technique was really good. It was hard to beat him last year but this year would be even harder. He saw how smooth Draco was moving in the air. It was so beautiful to look at his body twisting and turning to catch the snitch. [why is he always better than me? I have to get better grades than him this year... I cant just let Draco be better in everything! I better be going now, before he sees me sitting in a tree spying on him.. that would be So embarrassing! Maybe I should begin with my 'going-to-be-better-than-Draco-plan'. I could being studying my books and reed about what we're going to do in class, that way I'll be the one who knows the answers. And points will go to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin] Harry thought climbing out of the tree again.  
  
**  
  
Harry looked at his clock, 17:45.  
  
"Oh my god! I've been studying for five hours!" Harry said a little bit stunned, "I'm beginning to look like Mione"  
  
Harry stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He had to do his hair and put some aftershave on. If he wanted to score tonight he must look and smell nice. The smelling nice wasn't so hard but the looking nice... his hair wouldn't stay the way he liked it and after ten minutes he gave up. They'd always liked me with messy hair so they will like me. He tried to convince himself.  
  
He walked downstairs towards the great hall. He saw students were walking inside. Quickly he began to search for Ron and Hermione. Luckily they weren't hard to find. One red haired head and a messy brown haired head were already waiting for him.  
  
"Ron, Mione!" Harry yelled  
  
"Harry!" he heard his two friends yell back. He hugged them both.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry" Hermione smiled  
  
"Thanks" Harry said "But there is a disadvantage, I have to share a tower with Malfoy"  
  
"Well, at least you have a room for yourself" Ron a little bit jealous.  
  
"That's true" Harry had to admit. "You should come and see it after dinner"  
  
"We will" Hermione said and they went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ron" Harry whispered before they sat down "You have got to help me with something"  
  
"What" Ron asked confused.  
  
"I've made a bet with Malfoy!" Harry said pulling his friend away from the table so nobody could here them  
  
"What kind of bet?" Ron asked  
  
"that I'll lose my virginity before the end of this week" Harry blushed  
  
"You're still? Oh... yes well, what will happen if you don't?" Ron asked being a little bit red.  
  
"Than I'll have to obey Malfoy for a whole evening." Harry said looking down.  
  
"This is serious Harry, do you know what he can do with you?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" Harry said angrily "I don't want anyone to know!! You have Got To Help Me!"  
  
"Of course I'll help" Ron said.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said feeling really relieved.  
  
"There's a party tonight you could try..." Ron said "Lavender or something..."  
  
"Yeah, could do that" Harry said thinking "Lets get back. The sorting is about to start"  
  
"We'll make a list or something like that tonight, ok?" Ron asked while walking behind Harry towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
**  
  
"Ok Harry, this is your chance. They're all drunk and so are you obviously..." Ron said looking at Harry. Harry'd drunk a lot during dinner. Probably because he was so nervous. They had made a list of girls and lavender was on top. This was his only chance. During the first week of school no girls would get drunk and do stupid things. But it wasn't really clever from Harry to get drunk himself!  
  
"Hay lavender" Harry smiled  
  
"Harry!!!" lavender giggled "How Are You!!"  
  
"Fine thanks" Harry smiled again. As if he couldn't get the smile of his face.  
  
"So are you enjoying yourself" lavender asked drinking her butter beer.  
  
"I am now!" Harry smiled slipping his arm around her waist. "So do you want to see my room? I'm head boy now, I have a room for myself"  
  
"Sure" lavender giggled grabbing another butter beer to take with her  
  
[ok, this is going good] Harry thought while he was walking with lavender on his arm towards the portrait. He saw Ron smile and smiled back.  
  
He was getting a little annoyed hearing lavender giggle all the time.  
  
"Is it far?" lavender giggled  
  
"No, and what is so funny?" Harry asked annoyed  
  
"Don't know! It's just funny" lavender said trying to stop giggling.  
  
"Dragon Heart" Harry said to the painting and it opened. Harry was amused seeing Draco sit before the fire. Looking really surprised.  
  
"Hay there Malfoy!" Harry sneered  
  
"OH DRACO!!!!" lavender yelled running towards Draco "I've missed you!!"  
  
"Sod of!!" Draco said pushing lavender away from him, who was trying to hug him.  
  
"Lavender, are you coming?" Harry said raising one eyebrow and opening his bedroom door [Why is she hanging over Draco all of a sudden]  
  
"Oh yes, commmming" lavender giggled walking away from Draco. "OH!!! HARRY!!! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!!" she yelled after she'd entered the room.  
  
"yes, I thought so to" Harry said determent to shag her he grabbed her and pushed his lips on hers. She kissed back eagerly, pushing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
[yak, she tastes like beer!] Harry thought exploring her mouth [But I HAVE to do this! Cant let Draco win!!] he lifted her up [She's Heavy] and threw her on the bed  
  
"OH Harry! you're naughty!!" Lavender giggled  
  
"Do you mind?" Harry asked climbing on top of her.  
  
"Of Course Not!"  
  
"Good" Harry said kissing her again, his hand were running al over her body. He sucked her neck and heard her moan. Slowly he moved towards her breasts and tried to take out her shirt. But she did it for him and smiled.  
  
He started kissing and licking her breasts. Kissing towards her belly. The only thing he heard was giggling and moaning.  
  
He tried to take of her skirt but she stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry?" she asked suddenly very clear.  
  
"What does it look like?" Harry answered trying to move away her hands  
  
"Just like that?" lavender asked "I'm sorry Harry, I really like you but its to soon"  
  
[fuck! Could have known!!] Harry thought falling in the bed beside her.  
  
"But we could make out together?" lavender said trying to kiss him again. But he turned away and said  
  
"I think you should go"  
  
"But HARRY?" lavender asked surprised. "So you're that kind of person???" she stood up angry and putted her top on again.  
  
[I cant let her walk away?!? That way she'll talk! Have to make her forget] Harry thought and quickly he grabbed his wand and pointed it to her. He muttered a memory spell. So she would forget.  
  
"Were am I?" lavender asked  
  
"Your a little bit lost, my dear" Harry said trying not to laugh "Just walk out of the door. Your boyfriend is sitting on the couch" hoping Draco was still sitting on the couch he opened the door for her.  
  
"Is that him?" lavender asked  
  
"Yes" Harry nodded  
  
"I thought I had taste, but obviously I don't!" lavender said looking to the surprised face of Draco who'd turned around. "If you are my boyfriend, I'm sorry but It's over!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows "As if I would ever EVER take you as my girlfriend!!!"  
  
"Leave it!" lavender said and waved to him walking out of the portrait.  
  
"Potter?" Draco yelled "What have you done to her"  
  
"Nothing" Harry lied, laughing he closed his door. [she'll get her memory back sometime soon, except for what happened between us of course! FUCK! I've been rejected!]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A suivre ...  
  
reviews , pleasse !! 


End file.
